Generally, a continuous casting machine is a system that produces cast steel having a specific size by supplying molten steel, produced in a steel-making furnace, to a continuous casting mold through a ladle unit and a tundish.
The continuous casting machine comprises a ladle unit for storing molten steel, a tundish, a continuous casting mold for cooling the molten steel discharged from the tundish to form continuously cast steel having a specific shape, and a plurality of pinch rolls connected to the mold and serving to move the continuously cast steel formed in the mold.
In other words, molten steel discharged from the ladle unit and the tundish is formed into continuously cast steel having a specific width and shape in the mold, and the continuously cast steel is transferred through the pinch rolls and cut by a cutter into slabs, blooms or billets having a specific shape.